The present invention relates to planar connectors, and more specifically to ganged planar connectors that may be used as a single connector set or ganged so as to mate concurrently on a one for one basis.
The assignee of the present invention is the owner of record of two patents on planar crown connectors, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,801 and 5,021,001 whose interface can be used in planar blind-mate connectors. A two part connector of the present invention consists of two metal bodies containing two planar interfaces as the electrical contacts and integral aligning hardware to assure proper mating of the contacts.
It is the object of the present invention to provide planar blind-mate electrical connectors as single pairs or as ganged pairs of connectors in an array of connectors. In the ganged version of the present invention the two elements of the connectors are maintained in contact by the mechanism that brings the two elements together.
In accordance with the present invention, the major contact components of planar connectors of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,801 and 5,021,001 have been employed in one or more pairs of connectors. The improvements provided by the present invention relate to concurrent proper mating of each connector pair so that the mating process brings two flat surfaces into contact, significantly reducing contact wear associated with the conventional pin and socket contact matings of elements. The mating process is thus achieved such that minimum pair wear occurs and very high r.f. frequencies can be achieved. Further the coupling can be achieved with excellent r.f. shielding and isolation between adjacent connector pairs, thus virtually eliminating cross talk.
In one embodiment a plurality of floating planar connectors are arrayed preferably in a metal or metalized frame while fixed connector modules or contacts are also carried preferably in a metal or metalized frame with the same array of and spacing between elements. In one embodiment the mating of the connector elements occurs inside a connector cavity, not at the mating surfaces of the modules. This arrangement insures there will be virtually no damage to the connector elements and provides additional electrical shielding between adjacent connectors. More specifically, the contacts of one array are spring biased toward the other set and one set of contacts are received below the mating surface of their modules. The mating contacts of one module may extend beyond their modules and into the recesses of the other frame on engagement, thus providing some r.f. shielding.
The axial float/movement of the contacts of the present invention occurs without any movement of the main body, i.e., the mechanism (spring biased inner and outer xe2x80x98floatingxe2x80x99 contacts) that allows axial movement totally isolated from the connector body. This is a major embodiment because any cables, devices or components attached to the other (opposite) end of the connector will not be subject to any motion (when the two blind-mate interfaces come into contact) nor will they themselves subject the connector interface to any additional stresses or torques as would be the case if the connector body were not isolated from the moving contacts. (There are blind-mate connectors wherein the connector body itself is spring biased to allow for axial motion. In this case, say an array of ganged connectors with cables attached to the other end could by the mere weight of or bends in the cable add to the mating force of connector pairs or subject them to external stresses, torque, etc. Also, in such designs when mating between two blind-mates take place, the cable/device connected to the other end is forced to displace axially . . . not a desirable situation!
One of the said array of connectors may be carried on a slide having limited motion within its frame. Aligning pins extending from the slide mate with aligning holes in the other module to insure adequate alignment of the contacts. The termxe2x80x9cadequatexe2x80x9d is employed since in many of the situations in which these connectors are employed precise registration is not required. Thus, changes in temperature or other factors that can cause some misalignment of the contacts do not produce signal degradation or damage to the elements.
The individual connector elements may be press fitted or molded into the modules or held in the modules by snap rings, spring clips, or nuts to permit ready replacement of connectors.
As a result of the use of two generally planar contacting surfaces as opposed to pin insertion connectors, the force required to produce electrical contact is greatly reduced. Also wear associated with such connectors is significantly reduced; the mating life of the connector surfaces of the present structure being increased by a factor of at least 10. As a result, the modules may be lighter than those used in the pin insertion connectors, and misalignment is not as significant a factor as where a pin must be precisely aligned with a hole. In a ganged array of pin type connectors, very precise and therefore unduly expensive mounting hardware must be used.
Other features, objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the best means contemplated by the inventor thereof for carrying out the invention will become more apparent from reading the following description of a preferred embodiment and perusing the associated drawing in which: